dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Alien Saviors: Goku Versus Super Man!
"Lara, bring him quickly!" Lara El hurried over to her husband with their baby. All around them, their world was falling apart. I hope you live, my son. This was the only thought the two parents had. They set him, ever so carefully in the crystal ship, and launched it into the cold blackness of space. ~ I shouldn't have to do this, the scientist thought to himself, this is grunt work. Lord Frieza was visiting today, and everyone else was busy preparing for it, leaving him to send out the warriors. He grabbed the next one, labled Kakarot, and threw him rather unceromoniously into the space pod. It was launched, and the scientist moved to the next baby. ~ The Kryptonian baby crashed into a place called Kansas, and, though he never uttered a sound, was found and raised by two loving parents. He grew up to be known as Clark Kent, and later as the universally known savior, Superman. ~ The Saiyan baby crashed into a mountain. His pod was a wreck, and there was nothing to eat! Kakarot began to wail, until he was found and raised by an old man named Gohan. Kakarot grew up as Goku, and even tough most people didn't know it, he saved the universe several times. ~ The Daily Planet "Kent! I've got a new story I want you and Lane to cover." The loud, harsh voice of Perry White reverberated around the newsroom. He wouldn't admit it often, but he loved the way everyone jumped when he spoke. Lois Lane and her fiance Clark Kent hurried into the chief's office. "What is it, Chief?" Perry sat behind his desk. "Luthorcorp is demonstrating some new gizmo that's supposed to be able to look at other dimensions. I think it's a load of crap, but if Lex Luthor's involved, I wanna know about it. The demonstration is tomorrow, so get plenty of rest." He eyed the two reporters, knowing they would do no such thing. The pair rose, nowing when they had been dissmissed, and went back to their desks. "So, what do you think, Smallville? Is Luthor serious about this?" Clark nodded. "I've never known him to say he could do something without firmly believing he can." Lois whispered in his ear. "Then maybe you should do a fly over and check this thing out, see if it's dangerous." Clark nodded and smiled.He kissed his wife-to-be good-bye, and headed for the backroom. He took of his suit, revealing the red, blue, and yellow suit beneath it. He had often wondered if having all the primary colors was a bit ostentatious, but then again, his mother had made it for him. It took him less than a second to get to Luthorcorp, and one whole second to get inside. He made his way through the many laboratories, until he came to one marked Experimental Weapons: Enter At Own Risk. Once inside, he found the "Dimensional Viewer," as it was unimaginatively labled. He X-rayed it, and found nothing dangerous. Maybe I'm getting a lucky break for once. He started to walk away, when golden energy began to emanate from the machine. Then again, maybe not. ~ Chi Chi was preparing breakfast for her family. This was a rather daunting task as everyone but herself happened to be Saiyans, and they never seemed to stop eating. She had gotten used to it over the years, but it was still a little wearing in her. The phone rang and she answered, delighted to hear an old friend on the other end. "Hey Chi Chi!" "Hello Bulma! How's Capsule Corp?" "Busy. That's actually why I called. I've been picking up an anomolous energy reading to the west of here, and I was hoping Goku could come and check it out with me. I'd ask Vegeta, but he's on one of his training binges. He even took Trunks with him." Chi Chi laughed. When Vegeta got into binge trainging, not even Goku wanted to mess with him. "Why do you need Goku?" she asked. "Well, normally I wouldn't, but these are big readings, and that has never turned out well. I just thought that if he was on top of the problem before it became a problem, we could avoid having to resurect anyone." Chi Chi understood completely. "I'll send him over after breakfast." Bulma groaned, knowing how long that would take. "Alright, I guess I can wait. Thanks, Chi Chi." Chi Chi hung up, and went back to preparing 30 eggs apiece for her husband and sons. An hour later, Goku Instant Transmissioned himself to Bulma's office. Strangely , he didn't see her. "Bulma! Hey, are you here?" He heard her voice over the intercom. "I'm in the workshop, Goku. Come down here so we can get going." Not sure where the workshop was, he sensed out her energy, and IT'd right to her. "OK, I'm here. Chi Chi said you needed help with something?" Bulma nodded. "Tell me something Goku. Can you sense anything strange west of here?" Goku nodded. "I've been sensing something for a few days. I just figured it was Vegeta training." Bulma shook her head. "No, he's using the G-Chamber for that. This is something new. I need you to take me and my equipment to the energy." Goku nodded and, once she had capsulized everything she needed, took her to the source of energy he had been sensing. The energy turned out to just be energy. Goku had been expecting a powerful fight er or something, but it was just a big, sparking, energy field. He must have looked disappointed, because Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to fight the next anomolous reading I get." Goku smiled at her, laughing at the comment. Bulma laughed as well, then set about trying to figure out what the energy field was doing here. She had been working for over an hour when Goku sensed something inside the field. He wasn't sure, but for a split second he thought he had felt a ki signature. He shrugged it off, but it happened again. He was sure this time. He told Bulma. "A ki signature? Are you sure?" He nodded. "There's no doubt. There's someone or something inside. I'm going to find out what." Before Bulma could protest, he had flown into the heart of the energy field. To his surprise, he found himself in a hallway lined with doors. the doors were of varying shapes and sizes, some so big that only one of the olympian gods could open it, and others so small only an insect could fit through. He opened one, not entering but looking inside. On the other side of the door, he saw a large city, and someone dressed in red and blue swinging around on what appeared to be spider webs. Goku, not sure what to make of that, closed the door. He continued on until he felt the ki signature again. It was coming from behind one of the olympian doors, so he opened it. An impossibly large creature walked through. It looked around and, finally spotting Goku, let out a tremendous roar. "RRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" it tried to step on him, but he dodged the slow moving creature. He flew right up to it's face, and punched it with all his might. It didn't even register that it had been touched. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, but it didn't do any good. Super Saiyan 2 and 3 met with similar failure, although he did manage to make it notice him. It slammed him, quite literally, into another dimension. ~ Clark wasn't sure what had just exploded out of the Dimension Viewer, but it was strange looking. He had long, golden hair, turqoise eyes, and no eyebrows. He had landed in a corner, and Clark went over to see if he was hurt, but was greeted with an uppercut. Clark looked at the being, who had a surprised expression on his face. "Hey, you're not what I was hitting a second ago!" Clark stood. "Maybe not, but now I'm going to give you good reason too!" He used his speed to drive a punch into the beings gut. Or rather, he tried to. The being easily sidestepped Clark's attack. He redoubled his efforts, trying everything to score a hit, but his every move was countered and blocked. What is this guy?! he thought, I've never seen anyone this fast. ~ Goku was having a bad day. He had finally met a creature that could challenge him in a fight, even at SS3, and now he was fighting someone barely as strong as Krillin. He didn't need to stay in SS3, but he didn't have time to revert to normal. He could feel the form taking a toll on him. It wasn't easy keeping this up. After all, he wasn't dead anymore. He tried to reason with his opponent. "Listen, I-" He had stopped moving to talk, but was cut off by a punch to his face. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't talk around the fist. He batted it away. "I'm not here to-" Another punch. This was getting irritating. "Would you just-" Yet again, he couldn't finish his sentence. Fine, he thought, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight. He landed three punches and four kicks before his opponent could blink. He hit the other man with another uppercut, which sent the him through the ceiling. ~ OWWW! Clark couldn't remember the last time he had experienced pain, but this golden fighter had given him a triple dose of it. No matter what Clark did, he couldn't faze this guy. He had hit his face three times at FULL FORCE! The blows had been shrugged off. Maybe the fly over hadn't been such a good idea. The Gold Fighter, as Clark thought of him, had flown up to the sky. Clark looked at him, floating level with his opponent. They were both sizing the other up, and from what Clark could tell, he had already lost. The Gold Fighter cocked a fist, and was about to hit Clark when he dissapeared. Clark immediately felt a severe blow to his back. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Clark let out an earpiercing cry that shattered windows all over the city. "AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" The Gold Fighter clutched his ears. Clark saw this and thought He has a weakness! His hearing must be as sensitive as a dogs! ~ Goku was still holding his ears. This human (at least, he looked human) had almost blown his eardrums. I don't know how he did that, but I've got to keep him from doing it again! Indeed, the other warrior was taking a deep breath. Goku, reacting quickly, punched his opponent in the throat. The new sound blast died before it was born. Knowing that if they continued he would have to kill this man, he tried to reason with him again, this time in his normal form. "Listen to me. I'm not here to fight you. I hit you by accident because I was fighting something, and all of a sudden it was gone and you were there. I didn't have time to register the change. I don't want to fight you, and I don't want to have to kill you. If you attack me again, however, that's exactly what I'm going to do." ~ The Gold Fighter punched Clark in the throat. The yell he had been about to unleash was automatically choked back, and all he could hear was a wooshing sound. He looked at his opponent. He wasn't gold anymore. His hair was much shorter, and black. His eyes were black as well, and he had eyebrows now. There wasn't as much energy emanating from his aura any more The Not-so gold Fighter was saying something, but Clark could only hear part of it. "....here to fight you....have to kill you ..........exactly what I'm going to do." Clark righted himself, and attacked with all his might. The other man wasn't as fast now, but it was still an ordeal to catch him. Clark managed to land a kidney punch, and was relieved to finally see pain on his enemy's face. ~ That was a hard punch! Maybe he's stronger than Krillin after all. Goku hadn't been punched like that for a while, and wasn't keen on letting it happen again. He had to win this fight, and he obviously coudn't do it like this. Time for a new tactic. He put his hands on either side of his face and yelled "SOLAR FLARE!" As he hoped, the man in blue was blinded. Goku took the opportunity and transformed into a Super Saiyan. He wouldn't be able to go SS3 again, but this form should do the trick. He kicked his opponent in the head, rocketing him toward the ground. He could see the other man was going to right himself, so he cupped his hands together, "KA...ME...HA...ME..HAAAAAA!!!" The blue energy was released ~ Clark flew back toward the Once-again-gold fighter, who suddenly shot some type of energy at him! There was no time to dodge, so he stopped and braced himself. WHAAAM! BOOOM! The energy hit and exploded. Clark fell to the ground, barely concious. Witnesses later said that the Gold Fighter landed and waited. Clark didn't know why at the time, but then, he didn't know much of anything at that point. ~ Goku had been waiting for his opponent to move for five minutes. I wonder what his name is. Goku thought to himself. He's obviously very strong. I wonder if he's ever competed in any tournaments. He was distracted from his thoughts by a crowd of onlookers. They looked at the blue man, then at Goku. One little boy walked up to him. "Did you knock Superman out?" Goku nodded. "Why?" "I accidentaly hit him, and he hit back. We fought, and I knocked him out. If he tries to hit me again, I'll do the same thing." The little boy looked back at the one he called "Superman," then back at Goku. "Maybe if you apologized." Goku shook his head. "I did. I'm not sure if he heard me or not." The little boy shrugged. "Then try again." With a grin, Goku nodded. "I will." He floated over to Superman, who was coming around right then. Goku held out a hand to help him up. Superman was surprised, but took the hand. once they were both standing, Goku spoke. "I don't know if you heard me before, but I'm not here to fight you, and I'm not here to kill you. I just need to get home." ~ It had been a month since the showdown between Clark and Goku. They had gotten to know each other while STAR labs tried to reopen the dimensional gateway that had brought Goku here. They were actually very much alike. Both were from other worlds, which were destroyed shortly after they left. Both were raised on Earth, albiet different versions of Earth. Both were in love with beautiful women (Goku carried a picture of Chi Chi with him). But the most important thing was that they were both heroes, and had saved their universes multiple times. Goku was at this moment recalling the time he defeated Frieza. "He wasn't as strong as you, but he made up for it with his ki abilities. Oh! That reminds me. If you learn how to use your ki, you would be a lot more powerful." Clark laughed. "I'm already the most powerful man on this world." Goku shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm proof that there's always someone stronger out there. The next one to be stronger than you may not be as nice as I am." Clark laughed. There was a knock at the door, and a man in a white coat stuck his head in. "Excuse me, but we're ready." Clark nodded. "Thank you, Emil. We'll be right there." Emil nodded and closed the door. Goku laughed. "Well, it'll be good to get home, but my wife will probably be really angry with me." Clark laughed. "Well, she can't stay angry forever, can she?" "No, not forever..." Both men laughed, and proceeded to the laboratory. Emil stepped forward. "This is what we've built to get you home." He pointed to a small, projector-like device. "OK. Flip it on." Emil looked disappointed. "Don't you want to know how it works?" Goku shook his head. "No time. My wife is going to be furious with me as it is!" Emil nodded, though he still looked disappointed. He walked over to the machine, pointed it toward Goku, and hit a button. There was a flash of white light, and Goku was gone. ~ Goku found himself back in the hallway. The monster didn't seem to be here anymore, so Goku tried to sense his friends and family's ki. He found it eventually, and went through the door. He was right back where he started. In fact, Bulma was still there. "Well, I'm glad you changed your mind! I thought you were going to get yourself killed." Goku was confused. "What do you mean?" Bulma looked at him strangely. "You went into the energy field, and then came right back out." She looked behind him. "The energy field is gone! What happened?" Goku told her about the hallway, and then about Metropolis. Bulma was impressed. "Wow! Who knew there were a whole bunch of other dimensions besides this one and Other World. It makes sense though. Every decision since the beginning of time has more than one outcome, so I guess they would have to happen somewhere." Goku just laughed. "I don't know about all that. It isn't something I want to think about. What if I never hit my head when I was young? I might have wiped everything out!" Bulma nodded. "I guess you're right. We don't have to think about it. I'll just pack up, and you can go home." Goku nodded. Once home, he saw his wife for the first time in a month. He was so glad to see her again, he spent the night getting reacquainted... Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction